


Вселенная в руках

by jana_nox



Series: поддержи местную библиотеку!! [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Music, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Canon-Typical Violence, Communication is the key, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Neoliberalism Sucks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: История о том, что строить отношения становится все сложнее, если вы оба взрослые люди, у которых есть ответственная работа.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: поддержи местную библиотеку!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075517
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Вселенная в руках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like holding the universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313227) by [forochel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel). 



> От авторки: Неолиберализм сосет.  
> От переводчицы: Люблю вторую часть так сильно, что даже сделала себе баннер!
> 
> [](https://i.ibb.co/8b6P1dv/image.jpg)

В Библиотеке изобразительных искусств, там где низкий потолок прохода перетекает в высокий арочный купол, под которым располагается справочная и стойка абонементов, меняется ковровое покрытие, — едва заметно, но ощутимо. Джебом это знает, потому что, впервые подойдя к справочной стойке, он споткнулся и почти упал.

Сопровождавший его в тот день Ендже смеется аки гиена каждый раз, когда рассказывает историю первой встречи Джебома и Джинена.

— Все было не так! Этот ковер представляет спотыкательную угрозу! — безуспешно протестует Джебом, тогда как Джинен просто тихо и довольно улыбается и с теплом посмеивается над ним.

И разумеется, в этот же момент Джексон вскрикивает, как в плохой дораме, и бросается через стойку, чтобы зажать уши Джинена руками.

— Хочешь сказать, ты упал не потому, что был наповал сражен красотой нашего Джинен-и? Ты ранишь его чувства!

— Я хочу обменять тебя на младшего Ендже, — поворачивается к Ендже Джебом. — Он хороший донсэн.

Рядом с ним Джинен отлепляет от своей головы руки Джексона и выталкивает его прочь из-за стойки.

— Я тебе не донсэн, — возражает Ендже. — Мы буквально, типа, одного возраста.

— Ага! Правда? — спрашивает Джинен. — Но ты ведь не просишь меня называть тебя хёном?

Джебом сидит, но он прямо чувствует, как у него душа уходит в пятки. С другой стороны стойки Джексон поворачивается к Марку и театральным шепотом комментирует: “Мамочки”.

— Я _не просил_ тебя, — начинает Джебом, хотя и сам толком не знает, как собирается закончить это предложение.

— Нет, — соглашается Джинен. Он наклоняет голову набок и ухмыляется. — Ты велел мне.

Джексон пищит высоким тоненьким голосом, распахивая глаза еще шире. Джебом даже не уверен, почему.

— Ах, ну, — запинается Джебом. — Я имею в виду…

Самое ужасное, он и правда попросил Джинена! Оказалось, Джинен родился в тот же год, но сильно позже, и в любом случае они учились в разных школах, и Джебом… реально, Джебому нужно найти себе новых друзей, ведь Ендже — бесполезный говнюк, который сначала брякает что попало, а потом просто сидит с краю и молча себе хихикает. В полукруглой справочной стойке не предусмотрено углов, но Ендже все равно умудряется сделать вид, что его загнали в угол.

— О, — говорит Джинен, сжалившись над Джебомом и сжимая его ладони в своих, — да я не против.

Услышав его ответ, Джексон снова издает высокий писк и валится на Марка, молчаливо сидевшего рядом с ним все это время, улыбаясь, будто знал секрет, о котором остальным было невдомек. Возможно, так оно и было.

— Так романтично, — шепчет он Джинену, лежа поперек коленей Марка и глупо хлопая ресницами. Марк открыто ржет над ним, но не делает попыток скинуть его со своих коленок или как-то ему помешать.

— Почему это романтично? — требует разъяснений Джинен, настойчиво отпихивая его ладонью в щеку.

У Джебома начинает сосать под ложечкой, но слишком поздно, потому что Джексон в обвинительном жесте уже тычет в него пальцем и с пафосом произносит:

— Ну потому что когда мы с Джебом- _хеном_ только познакомились, он сказал мне называть его _хеном_ , а потом через три недели выяснилось, что мы тоже практически ровесники.

Только дружба длиной почти в полжизни заставляет Джебома хотя бы немного беспокоиться за Ендже, который ржет так громко, что утратил дар речи.

— Ты в порядке? — в конце концов, обеспокоенно нахмурившись, спрашивает Марк.

— Джебом-а, — сипит Ендже, отмахиваясь от Марка жестом, который должен означать, что он в порядке. — Ты такое УГ.

— Вау, — говорит Джебом. — Вы только посмотрите на время: как оно бежит, когда вам весело. Наверное, пора попросить счет.

И Джинен действительно практически идеален несмотря на любовь дразнить Джебома до потери возможности формировать слова, потому что в этот момент он делает вид, что зевает, прикрывая рот нежной рукой с длинными пальцами.

— Вообще-то, это хорошая идея. Мне завтра на работу.

— Наш Джинен-и так много работает, в одиночку повышая детскую грамотность в Сеуле, — воркует Джексон. Джебом так и не понял пока, сколько в его словах сарказма в мгновения, когда его голос становится таким приторно-сладким. Джинен, очевидно, воспринимает комплимент за чистую монету, хоть и не придает ему большого значения.

— Если бы ты слушал, что я говорил тебе, когда мы учились в университете, — произносит он, рукой подзывая официанта, — ты бы знал, что детская грамотность — это результат командной работы.

Следующие слова Джексона остаются загадкой, ответа на которую лучше не искать, и к их столику подходит официант. Все начинают рыться по карманам в поисках кошельков, и Джебома пробирает абсолютно не поддающейся никакой логике дрожь восторга, когда он просит посчитать их с Джиненом вместе.

— Ты все время платишь за меня, хен, — уточняет Джинен позже, когда все собираются расходиться, и поправляет воротник Джебома.

Похлопав его по бедру, Джебом бормочет:

— Ты расплачивался в прошлый раз, не дуйся.

Краем глаза он видит, как с несвойственной ему серьезностью на лице наблюдает за ними Джексон. Джебом давит в себе любопытство, возвращаясь к разговору и остальным.

— Я не понимаю, как вы, парни, разогнались с нуля до семейного уюта как нечего… — Ендже щелкает пальцами.

— С нуля, — фыркает Марк. Это, наверное, пятнадцатое слово, которое он произнес за весь вечер. Ендже смотрит на него с любопытством. Джебом с Джиненом заранее предупредили его, что в компании новых людей Марк ведет себя даже тише, чем обычно, но Ендже привык с легкостью очаровывать людей, заставляя выползать на свет из своих раковин.

Джинен отворачивается от джебомова непокорного воротника и произносит: “Хен” — предупреждающе.

— Ендже-щщи, — Марк сияет своей яркой и широкой улыбкой. Ендже быстро-быстро моргает. — Нам целый год пришлось слушать разговоры Джинена о Джебоме, пока они наконец-то не сошлись.

Стоящий рядом с ним Джинен стонет и прячет лицо в плечо Джебома. Джебом утешающе сжимает его бедро, довольный, что Джинен сейчас не может видеть его ухмылки.

— В ту ночь, когда Джебом велел ему называть себя хеном, он перебрал с вином, — неумолимо продолжает Марк. — Сильно перебрал.

— “Что это значит”, — добавляет Джексон писклявым голосом, который должен имитировать нытье Джинена, хотя, разумеется, у него выходит совсем непохоже. — “Ссыни, я умру”.

— Это ты сейчас умрешь, — бормочет Джинен в тонкий хлопок рубашки Джебома.

— Представляешь? — вторит Джексону Марк, раскрывая свою истинную натуру и присоединяясь к джексоновым нападкам. — Джинен просил нас, двух иностранцев, объяснить значение того, что Джебом разрешил ему звать себя “хеном”.

— Я ненавижу вас всех, — произносит Джинен, откапываясь из плеча Джебома, чтобы его лучше было слышно. — Кроме тебя, хен. — Он хлопает Джебома по заднице. — Ты можешь остаться.

— Фу, — жизнерадостно заявляет Ендже. — И на этой прекрасной ноте, мне тоже пора домой. Приятно было познакомиться. Хорошо тебе поработать завтра, Джинен. — И с озорством в голосе он добавляет: — И, Джебом, как старый друг тебе говорю, расслабься ты уже с суффиксами вежливости, а? Джинен-а нас младше меньше чем на год.

— ВОТ ИМЕННО! — кричит Джексон.

Джебом тяжело вздыхает и начинает двигаться (и двигать Джинена) в сторону машины.

— Мы уходим.

— Убегаете, трусы! — кричит им вслед Джексон, и в его голосе слышится смех. — Я все вижу!

Невозможно не смеяться, когда смеется Джексон.

Хихикая, Джинен сжимает ладонь Джебома в своей и наклоняется к нему, чтобы прошептать:

— Не волнуйся, я не скажу Джексону, Джебом-а.

***

Власть надутых губ Джинена над Джебомом ничуть не ослабляется приятной расслабленностью, наступающей вслед за оргазмом. Возможно, Джебом сейчас к ней еще больше восприимчив, когда они лежат вот так, сплетенные друг с другом, а их конечности свободно раскинуты в стороны на кровати. Может, вина в том, что это зрелище слишком близко. Или — что его губы зацелованы и все еще блестят от слюны.

— Хорошо, что мы читаем сказки, сидя на подушках, — вздыхает Джинен и морщится, слезая с Джебома и усаживаясь на пятки. Он кладет руку себе на поясницу, но Джебом знает, что это по большей части только для вида.

Приподнимаясь, чтобы утянуть Джинена лечь рядом с собой на живот, Джебом говорит:

— Ты сам начал, — и одновременно, игнорируя собственные слова, отталкивается от кровати и нависает над Джиненом.

Джинен отмахивается от него, не глядя, пока обзор ему закрывает подушка, в которую он утыкается носом.

— Необязательно было так жестко.

— Ммм, — тянет Джебом и начинает разминать ребром ладони поясницу Джинена, вызывая глубокий стон, который будит в нем пока далекое и слабое чувство возбуждения.

— И прямо сейчас я за это извиняюсь.

Ответом ему служит неразборчивое бормотание, которое сменяется еще одним низким стоном, пока его руки совершают путешествие вверх по джиненовой спине, надеясь избавить его хотя бы от части напряжения. Джебом находит ритм, сосредоточиваясь на тепле гладкой кожи Джинена под своими ладонями в безмолвной мирной тишине этого субботнего утра.

— Джебом-а, — бормочет Джинен, и то, как сонливость лишает его привычной четкой дикции, заставляет Джебома невольно улыбнуться. — Мои бедра тоже болят.

Послушный, Джебом направляет руки ниже: по изгибу джиненовой спины, его упругой заднице, и вниз, чтобы расправить ладони вокруг задней стороны его бедер и впиться пальцами в напряженные мышцы на внутренней их части.

Джинен делает резкий, шокированный вздох, замирая, прежде чем с выдохом расслабиться в тряпочку. Джебом воспринимает это как знак, что он может продолжать.

В конце концов Джинен переворачивается. Его веки полуприкрыты от удовольствия, будто он большой кот, нежащийся в золотистых лучах, сквозь окна проникающих в комнату и падающих на кровать. Он до боли красивый, и Джебом, не сдержавшись, наклоняется его поцеловать. Поцелуй становится грязным очень быстро.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — смеется Джинен, отталкивая его за плечи, стоит пальцам Джебома зайти слишком далеко. — Прекрати. Мне пора в душ и на работу.

Джебом проводит рукой по его боку, а потом с тяжелым вздохом переворачивается на спину и театрально прикрывает глаза рукой.

— Хен... — какая-то нотка в голосе Джинена звучит неестественно, как будто он фальшивит буквально на полтона. Она пронзает сквозь ленивое облако удовлетворения, в котором блаженствовал Джебом.

Он поспешно убирает с лица руки и открывает глаза, переворачиваясь на бок.

— Джинен-и?

Но слишком поздно, Джинен уже поднимается и встает с кровати.

— Ах, — бросает он через плечо, — ничего такого. Мы все еще встречаемся в обед, верно?

И до Джебома наконец-то доходит: в последнее время у них все было так хорошо, они лавировали между сменами Джинена, выпадавшими на выходные, и по существу нестабильным графиком музыкального продюсера Джебома, всегда находили время друг на друга. Но только выпустившись из универа и окунувшись в море “радостей” поиска работы, Джинен не настолько уверен в прочности их отношений — тем более что Джебом в то же время умирал под тяжестью диплома и проводил больше времени в студии, чем вне ее.

В какой-то мере Джебом был рад той первой ссоре, потому что тогда Джинен впервые позволил себе показать Джебому свою ранимую сторону. Он мог быть прямолинейным, это правда, но куда охотнее он прибегает к обходным маневрам, переводит тему и запутывает вас в словесных ловушках. И Джебому очень нравится наблюдать, как это происходит с другими людьми, но не с ним самим.

— Эй, — Джебом перекатывается по кровати ближе к Джинену и тянется как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать ладонь Джинена в свою. — Я не это имел в виду.

Джинен пытается вырваться из его хватки.

— То есть мы не обедаем вместе?

Джебом тяжело вздыхает и не спешит отпускать руку.

— Нет, я имел в виду… Я все еще не против. Когда еще родители могут отвести своих детей послушать, как им читают сказки?

— Окей, — соглашается Джинен неестественно ровным голосом.

Джебом немного трясет их соединенными ладонями, садится, свешивая ноги с края кровати.

— Эй, Джинен-а. Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Одно долгое мгновение, за которое у него успевает остановиться сердце, Джинен не двигается. Но потом он все-таки поворачивается к нему и глядит куда-то повыше джебомовых глаз.

Рывком притягивая Джинена между разведенных колен, Джебом задирает подбородок, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Мы уже это обсуждали, не так ли?

Джинен прикусывает нижнюю губу, собирая пальцы свободной руки в кулак.

Проглатывая очередной вздох, Джебом сжимает их соединенные ладони.

— Ну может, “поорали об этом” будет лучшим описанием. Но я действительно не против, что ты работаешь по субботам, точно так же, как ты готов терпеть, что я работаю когда придется.

— Если это не переработка, — тихо поправляет его Джинен, а потом сжимает губы в тонкую линию, будто эти слова вырвались у него помимо его собственной воли.

— Ага, хорошо, — улыбается Джебом. — Если я не пропадаю там целыми днями. Я знаю.

— Я буду занят еще больше после запуска проекта по обучению на продленке, — Джинен так аккуратно подбирает слова, и Джебом просто хочет знать, что именно говорят в таких случаях.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он, в конце интонация идет вверх, как в вопросе, — ты мне говорил. У меня тоже есть проект, который мы запускаем сразу после Чусока. Это и есть взрослая жизнь, верно?

Джинен легонько выдыхает и слегка улыбается.

— Да, я знаю. Прости, хен…

— Не нужно извиняться! — перебивает его Джебом и чувствует, как хмурится. — Мы неплохо справляемся, как ты думаешь?

Что-то в том, как медленно, не сводя с него взгляда, моргает Джинен, есть от хищника. Даже после того, как Джебом случайно превратил их идеально-спокойное утро в клубок напряжения, какой-то задней частью мозга он все еще отмечает игру света на длинных, подтянутых линиях обнаженного тела Джинена, освещенного зарей.

— Да, — выдыхает Джинен. Слова застревают у него в горле. Джебом видит, как он сглатывает образовавшийся ком. Он пытается взять себя в руки, думает Джебом. Большим пальцем он гладит по ладони Джинена. Взгляд Джинена переключается на их соединенные руки, и он признается:

— Иногда мне не хочется уходить.

— О, — неожиданно сжавшаяся мышца где-то у Джебома под ребрами мешает ему сделать вдох. Он встает, чтобы обнять Джинена, прижимается головой ему между шеей и плечом. — Джинен-и. Я понимаю. Все в порядке.

Они стоят так несколько долгих мгновений, просто дышат, пока Джебом не чувствует, как напряжение покидает тело Джинена, просачиваясь сквозь пальцы.

В конце концов Джинен отлепляется от него, толкая Джебома обратно на кровать. Его глаза слегка покрасневшие. 

— Мне правда пора идти, правда.

— Я отвезу тебя, — предлагает Джебом, не в силах справиться с собственной жадностью.

— Все в порядке, — отказывается Джинен уже из ванной. Шум воды, бьющейся о кафель, мешает слышать, и голос Джинена отдается непонятым эхом, когда он продолжает: — Ложись спать, Джебом-а.

Он многого требует от Джебома, но тот готов постараться изо всех сил, растягивается на постели и укутывается в тепло, оставленное их телами, закрывает глаза, убаюканный шумом, который издает Джинен, принимая душ.

Он уже почти спит, когда вода выключается, и раздается звук приближающихся шагов Джинена.

— Увидимся позже, хен, — слышит он шепот Джинена, а потом его брови касается короткий поцелуй. — Пусть я тебе приснюсь.

***

Джебом отнюдь не впервые видит Джинена на работе.

Ендже — тот, который бесит, а не милый донсен — любовно прозвал его сталкером в первый раз, когда Джебом увидел Джинена в образе детского библиотекаря, немедленно запаниковал, спрятался за углом и написал тому сообщение, полное жутких опечаток, что ему приглючился их школьный библиотекарь в его местной библиотеке.

В воображаемом видеоролике, рассказывающем об истории их отношений, который покажут на свадьбе, Джебом обязательно упомянет чудо межбиблиотечного абонемента. Ноги не занесли бы его в местную библиотеку, если бы одну-единственную копию каталога с выставки пхансори можно было получить только в неудобно расположенном филиале на другом конце Сеула. А также письменная работа, на которую он горбатился для курса по культурному синкретизму в музыке, она тоже обязательно получит свою порцию благодарностей за первый взгляд, который Джебом бросил на Джинена в выцветших голубых джинсах и переднике с нарисованными овечками. В них он казался в три раза мягче, чем он обычно выглядел в университетской библиотеке, как будто к нему проще было подойти.

Джебом еще не рассказывал об этом Джинену, но наверное, расскажет… вскоре. Хотя бы чтобы лишить Ендже материала для потенциального шантажа. 

Где-то после полудня Джебом отыскивает парковочное место в одном из закоулков за библиотекой и заходит в компактно организованное здание. Он сдает парочку как раз законченных им книг, прежде чем спуститься по пандусу на полуподвальный этаж, где расположена детская секция. Стены пандуса, которые где-то на середине роста обычного взрослого становятся стеклянными, в этом месяце украшены в морской тематике. Кто бы ни был ответственен за украшения, решает Джебом, очень талантлив и, одновременно, очень любит глиттер.

У основания пандуса слева начинается коридор, ведущий в игровые. Комната, где Джинен читает сказки, — смесь аккуратно контролируемого творческого хаоса и молодых родителей, которые отчаянно жаждут поговорить с другими взрослыми и сплетничают между собой, пока Джебом на цыпочках пробирается заглянуть внутрь сквозь морозный узор на двери. 

Джинен двигается подобно гордому паруснику, решительно прокладывающему свой путь сквозь океаны малышей, чей звонкоголосый лепет прерывается периодическим криком, от которого не спасает даже фиговая звукоизоляция игровой. Существует очень жесткое правило, допускающее лишь пятнадцать карапузов на одну историю, вспоминает Джебом, но отчего-то благодаря брауновскому движению этих крохотных человеческих существ, перемещающихся между организованными Джиненом творческими уголками, кажется, что их пятьдесят...

Переполненный нежностью, он наблюдает, как Джинен ловит маленькую девочку в динозавровом худи и аккуратно подталкивает ее обратно к доске с фетровыми монстрами. Есть что-то в том, как Джинен улыбается и театрально расширяет глаза в восторженном удивлении, когда девочка-динозавр и ее сотоварищи демонстрируют ему их не на шутку впечатляющее воссоздание чего-то, что, на вкус Джебома, напоминает монстрячью Гернику. Как все в комнате, включая родителей, поворачиваются вслед за ним, как подсолнухи за солнцем. Не отличаясь на них ни на каплю, Джебом и сам следит за его движениями сквозь стеклянную дверь.

— Знаешь, — будничным тоном звучат слова из-за его спины, — если бы я не был в курсе, что ты бойфренд хена, я бы уже вызвал полицию и писал заявление на педофила.

До своего смертного часа Джебом будет отрицать звук, который врывается из его груди, когда он подается резко назад, приземлившись на пятки, и одновременно ударив себя по почкам дверной ручкой. К счастью, дверь не открывается.

Чуть не убивший его тощий паренек по виду готовится умереть от беззвучного смеха. На его груди прилеплен стикер волонтера с “БЭМБЭМ”, написанным радужным маркером, а за его спиной одиноко высится гора предназначенных для инвентаризации книг.

— Бэмбэм-щщи, — начинает Джебом, но потом резко замолкает: — Погоди, откуда ты знаешь, кто я?

— О, — легкомысленно отвечает Бэмбэм, — у меня есть свои связи.

Джебом подозрительно щурится на него:

— Твои связи.

Ответом ему служит всезнающая ухмылка.

— Мои связи. Было очень мило познакомиться и все такое, но мне пора, книги ждут, знаешь ли. Постарайся, чтобы тебя не сдали в полицию. Джинени-хен, скорее всего, расстроится.

С этим последним выстрелом Бэмбэм уходит, толкая перед собой тележку, и скрывается за углом. Предупрежденный, Джебом прислоняется к противоположной стене и открывает книжку про салатных пиратов. Она странная, но милая, и рассказывает про пиратов, которые очень хотят избежать цинги.

Джебом ждет, пока последние из родителей — уносящие сопротивляющегося и извивающегося в их руках ребенка — уходят, и проникает в комнату. Джинен стоит к нему спиной, срывает фетровые фигуры, на которые Джебом потратил вечер вторника, помогая ему вырезать их из велкры, и мурчит себе под нос ту же мелодию, которую он репетировал всю неделю. Полуденное солнце падает сквозь верхние окна и подсвечивает его профиль, когда он поворачивается, чтобы убрать фигуры в мешок, и краем глаза замечает Джебома.

На бесконечное мгновение, в течение которого Джебом забывает, как функционировать, лицо Джинена расслабляется, прежде чем озариться яркой улыбкой. Он поворачивается к двери.

— Хен! Я не думал… я думал, что ты подождешь наверху!

Джебом мотает головой.

— Зачем мне это делать?

— Зачем… — Джинен обрывает себя и смеется тем хриплым пронзительным смехом, который сигнализирует, что он удивлен.

Это до глупого мило, и Джебом против собственной воли длинными шагами пересекает усыпанную подушками комнату и подходит к Джинену. Отдаленно, Джебом, живущий на задворках собственного сознания и наблюдающий за происходящим где-то на расстоянии метра в воздухе, сухо комментирует, как в этот момент они похожи на сериальное клише.

Но здесь и сейчас, впрочем, Джебому все равно, и он приближается к Джинену и сцеловывает удивленный возглас с его губ.

— Я на работе, — протестует Джинен, когда Джебом отпускает его, чтобы дать вздохнуть, и отталкивает Джебома мешком фетровых деталей чудовищ, который все еще сжимает в руках. Но он улыбается, так что Джебом может наклониться еще раз и украсть у него еще один поцелуй, прежде чем послушно отступить.

Джебом помогает ему с уборкой, расставляя по местам подушки и работая грузовой лошадкой вверх-вниз по лестнице между подвальным этажом и библиотечным офисом. В глубине одного из длинных проходов Бэмбэм поднимает голову и замечает их. Его возмутительное подмигивание можно разглядеть даже на расстоянии, и Джебом чувствует, как его всего перекашивает. Наблюдательный Джинен спрашивает:

— Что случилось?

— Н-ничего! — нервно трясет своей ношей Джебом.

К сожалению, это лишь заставляет Джинена замедлить шаг и посмотреть на него повнимательнее. Нахмурившись, он спрашивает:

— Это твоя спина? Тебе слишком… — и теперь его лицо тоже перекошено. Разумеется, перекошенное лицо Джинена выглядит куда красивее, чем Джебом может мечтать.

— Ах, — произносит Джинен, элегантно поднимая руку, чтобы затем направить два пальца себе на глаза, а потом ткнуть им в сторону Бэмбэма. Отчего-то это выглядит угрожающе и возбуждающе одновременно

— Бэмбэм...щщи, — начинает Джебом, не уверенный, как закончить это предложение. — Он…

— Он Бэмбэм, — с какой-то обреченностью произносит Джинен и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. — Весьма интересен в малых дозах.

Джебом тихонько размышляет об этом, пока они приближаются в кабинет. Мольберт, который он сжимает в руках, больно бьет его по голени.

— Поэтому… они с Югемом не должны никогда встретиться?

За много месяцев их отношений Джебом определенно проводил с Югемом больше времени вне библиотеки, чем в ней. Джинен относится к нему как к смеси любимого ребеночка и надоедливого младшего братика, что стало легче объяснить, когда Джебом узнал, как Джинен рос младшим ребенком при двух старших сестрах.

Тяжело вздыхая, Джинен впускает их в кабинет.

— Поздно об этом думать. Они познакомились, когда мы организовывали шоу талантов прошлым летом, и с тех пор стали закадычными друзьями.

— А! — Джебом с радостью опускает мольберт, прислоняя его к удобно расположенной стенке кьюбикла. — Вот что Бэмбэм имел в виду под “ связями”.

Джинен передвигает мольберт к другой стене, жестом просит Джебома отдать сумку, которая висит у него на втором плече.

— Э?

— Бэмбэм-щщи… я познакомился с ним раньше, пока ждал тебя. Он знал, что я… что мы… он знал, кто я такой. Сказал, что разведал с помощью “своих связей”.

— О, — Джинен исчезает за стеной и быстро возвращается со своей ношей. — Да, наверное, он имел в виду Югему. Я предупреждал, что убью его во сне, если он начнет сплетничать с моими сестрами, наверное, Бэмбэм — его отдушина.

Югем каждый раз невероятно рад, когда Джебом заезжает за Джиненом перед свиданием или ночует в их квартире.

— Разве он не должен, я не знаю, ревновать ко мне? — однажды спросил Джебом. Он единственный ребенок в своей семье, но в книжках пишут, что младшие братья привыкают к тому, как все вокруг них носятся, — даже так необычно, как делает это Джинен, — и начинают ревновать, когда на горизонте появляется романтический интерес.

Джинен морщится.

— Ревновать? Фу, нет, почему?

Спустя какое-то время, услышав это, Югем свернулся калачиком на полу, причитая: “Фу! Фу! Фу!”

Именно в этот момент Джебом оставил попытки понять братские отношения.

— Наверное, это мило, — задумчиво произносит Джебом, когда Джинен закрывает за ними дверь. — Что они волнуются о твоем счастье.

Джинен бросает на него короткий взгляд и тут же отворачивается, но он не может скрыть улыбку, прячущуюся среди морщинкок в уголках его глаз. 

— Конечно, ты подумаешь именно об этом.

— О твоем счастье? — спрашивает Джебом, берет его ладонь в свою, переплетая их пальцы вместе и сжимает. — Разумеется.

Джинен отвечает на рукопожатие, а потом задирает подбородок, откидывает назад волосы и предлагает:

— Пойдем пообедаем, хен.

Его щеки розовеют, а голос звучит слегка сдавленно.

Джебом с любовью улыбается и соглашается:

— Хорошо, пойдем.

***

— Хен, ты отвлекаешься, — ноет Ендже-младший.

— Ах, — устыдился Джебом, возвращаясь вниманием в студию. — Прости, я просто… прости. Проиграешь трек еще раз?

Он умудряется сконцентрироваться достаточно надолго, пока они не разберутся, в чем была проблема с басами и добавят россыпь конфетти для текстуры в верхнем регистре.

— Вау, Джебом-хен, — хвалит его Ендже, сохраняя результаты на жесткий диск. — Ты так эффективен.

Джебом с подозрением щурится на него, не уверенный, не раскрыл ли его любимый донсэн в себе глубин сарказма. Хотя, конечно, он встречался с Джиненом всего лишь раз, и Джебом старательно не подпускал Ендже-старшего к нему слишком близко.

— ...Спасибки? — отвечает он в итоге.

— Я серьезно! — жизнерадостно успокаивает его Ендже, закидывая рюкзак на спину. — С тобой всегда приятно работать, хен.

— Ты, — говорит Джебом, — мой любимый Ендже.

Он слишком поздно осознает свою ошибку: Ендже в недоумении наклоняет голову набок:

— Но я единственный Ендже..?

— Неважно, — торопливо поправляется Джебом. — Это просто выражение такое. Разве у тебя нет летних курсов, на которые ты сейчас опаздываешь?

Ендже с криком и грохотом убегает в дверь: “ОКЕЙ СПАСИБО ПОКА ХЕН!”, оставляя Джебома, поморщившись, глядеть на место, где он только что сидел.

Оставшись один в студии Джебом бесцельно кружится на кресле, возвращаясь мыслями обратно в вечер прошлой пятницы: Джинен, подсвеченный лучами солнца, окрашивающих его в такие разные настроения, но равно прекрасный. Где-то здесь кроется песня, Джебом ее чувствует, но он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, с чего начать.

Он хватается на свой блокнот, перенося на бумагу идеи, впечатления, оставленные его чувствами. Что-то, похожее на сон, немного звездного эха, может; тихого и задумчивого, как было задумчивым их утро. Но все это нужно было подчеркнуть битом — и с этой мыслью он торопливо пододвигается к ноутбуку. У него есть записанная не так давно партия на барабанах, он мог бы сделать что-то из нее.

“Что-то” превращается в личный проект, над которым он работает, устав от музыки, что он записывает для других людей: уже существующих, пусть и неотполированных песен. Музыка, которую он создает для ушей всего двух человек, вместо нескольких тысяч (или даже миллионов), его радует и приносит глубокое удовлетворение.

— Ты в хорошем настроении, — замечает как-то вечером Джинен, стоит Джебому наконец-то сбежать из студийных подземелий. Они занимают своим пледом для пикников не такую переполненную часть набережной реки Хан и делят на двоих не слишком аккуратно завернутый кимпаб, приготовленный Джиненом, и маленькую бутылочку персикового соджу.

Джебом мычит, закидывая в рот последний толстый кусок овощного кимпаба в рот и пережевывая его. В рисе многовато уксуса, но каким-то образом сладость порезанного омлета балансирует его вкус. Омлет куплен в магазине, стыдливо признается Джинен в начале вечера. Но по крайней мере, он собрал кимпаб сам, верно?

Верно, милостиво соглашается Джебом. И неважно, что “собрал” тоже являлось преувеличением, когда сборкой занимался Джинен.

— Песня наконец-то решила вести себя прилично? — спрашивает Джинен. Его глаза светятся любопытством, а медные всполохи цвета в его волосах приглушенными золотыми бликами играют на заходящем солнце.

Внизу у берега реки, Хан пропитывает влагой и так липкий воздух.

— Ага, — говорит Джебом, отрывая взгляд от капелек, собравшехся в ямочке между джиненовыми ключицами. — Наконец-то определились с текстурой для гармонии в середине. Теперь она звучит полнее. Интереснее. Такая песня наградит внимательного слушателя.

— Я буду слушать очень внимательно, — обещает Джинен, защелкивая крышку ланчбокса. — Я люблю слушать твою музыку, — он делает паузу, — но только гайды, напетые твоим голосом.

Джебом ухмыляется ему и поднимает тост с остатками соджу. На удивление, Джинен с его крепким, сильным телом оказывается легко восприимчивым к алкоголю. Однажды они выпили на двоих одну бутылку вина, и Джинен превратился в послушную лужицу на джебомовом диване, которую только и оставалось, пока она бесстыдно ныла, перелить в кровать.

— Функциональность моей печени, — объяснил ему на следующее утро очень ворчащий, очень похмельный, но все еще умеющий подобрать правильные слова Джинен, — не имеет никакого отношения к тому, сколько времени я провожу в качалке.

Поэтому теперь Джебом научился следить, чтобы Джинен не выходил за стадию веселого легкого опьянения, что делает следующее утро гораздо более счастливым для них обоих.

— Мне нравится твой голос, — продолжает Джинен. — Без него песни никогда не звучат по-прежнему.

Джебом смеется.

— Значит ли это, что на самом деле ты не слушаешь мои песни?

— Что? Нет! — Джинен хлопает себя по коленке. — Мне просто не нравится, как они отличаются от твоих версий. Со всем этим, как ты это называешь, миксингом и обработкой.

— Что ж, благодарю тебя за преданность, Джинен-а, — Джебом протягивает руку, чтобы притянуть его ближе к себе; Джинен в любом случае пьяно клонился в его сторону.

Но ведь правда: работа над своей песней сильно поднимает ему настроение за эти последние несколько недель. Хотя бы то, что у него есть творческая отдушина, которая не предполагает какой-либо коммерческой ценности, дарит чувство свободы. То, как он тонет в этой песне, дает ему возможность думать о Джинене. Он становится лучше и как продюсер: свободнее пользуется метафорами, пытаясь донести до певцов, что он от них хочет, и это на удивление работает.

— Конечно, — уверяет Джинен, обнимая его за талию. Сидеть так в изнуряющей жаре не очень удобно. Но Джинен улыбается Джебому: с любовью, открыто и так, так тепло. Джебома периодически до сих пор в шоке, что он может сделать Джинена счастливым. Из всех людей в этом мире, умных, и милых, и пугающе красивых людей, с которыми дружит Джинен, именно Джебом умудрился ему понравиться.

Джебом никогда в жизни не планирует его отпускать.

Очевидно, Джебом слишком много об этом думает, потому что Джинен наклоняет голову к нему и спрашивает со смелым смешком:

— Почему ты так смотришь на меня, хен?

Джебом чувствует, как заливается краской.

— Мне нравится на тебя смотреть, — говорит он, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. Как будто ему не за это платят.

— Ох, иди ты к черту, — ругается Джинен, но его улыбка становится еще шире, а смешинки паутинкой расходятся от его глаз.

— Я такой не один, — Джебом переводит тему, атакуя Джинена его собственным любимым приемчиком. — Я видел, как эта малышня смотрит на тебя.

Вероятно, то что Джебом находит джиненов ржач милым, — лишь еще один признак того, как сильно он в него влюблен.

— Ревнуешь? — спрашивает он, выпрямляясь, чтобы налить им холодного ячменного чая из скользкого от конденсата тумблера.

Джебом протягивает руку, чтобы помочь выровнять тумблер. Это мило, что Джинена уводит от алкоголя быстрее, чем девчонок меньше его в два раза. Джебом лично становился свидетелем угрожающих способностей этих айдолок и еле сбежал.

— Нет, просто говорю, что понимаю их.

— Ты такой слащавый, — Джинен с избыточной силой закрывает крышку и хлопает себя по щекам, как будто пытаясь прогнать заалевший на них румянец. — Эти твои айдолы, с которыми ты работаешь, знают об этом?

— Ну, — совершенно серьезно отвечает Джебом. — Они поют мои тексты, так что, наверное, знают.

На самом деле ответ — “знают точно”. В жизни Джебома было слишком много мучительных сессий, во время которых люди абсолютно серьезными голосами читали его тексты без какого-либо музыкального контекста. Слишком много поднятых бровей и попыток назойливо влезть в его личную жизнь.

— Тогда, — ухмыляется Джинен, — будет ли слишком самоуверенно с моей стороны предположить, что я служу вдохновением для части из них?

Джебом смеется, чтобы замаскировать пробежавшую сейчас по его спине радостную дрожь, наклоняется стукнуть Джинена по носу:

— Тебе остается лишь гадать.

На самом деле определить несложно, по крайней мере, так говорит Ендже, которому он проигрывает короткий сэмпл. Это первая часть до припева, и Джебому стыдно, как никогда в жизни, открывать так много себя чужому человеку; слышать собственный голос, поющий дифирамбы Джинену.

— Эй, хен! — кричит Ендже. Им с Джексоном запрещено встречаться, решает в тот момент Джебом. Во имя целости барабанных перепонок всех окружающих. — Хен!!!

Джебом подозрительно наблюдает за тем, как Ендже аж подпрыгивает на стуле.

— Да, Ендже-я?

— Это так мило, — смеется Ендже. — Не могу поверить. Реально, кажется очень искренним. Хочешь мое музыкальное мнение? Тогда мне нужно будет послушать еще раз. Но.... хен, ты действительно очень любишь того, о ком эта песня, верно?

***

С помощью таких убедительных инструментов, как лесть и сила его надутых губ, Джинен уговаривает Джебома поволонтерить на общественном шоу талантов, посвященном Зимнему Солнцестоянию

— Нам нужен кто-то на музыке, — говорит он, — в день мероприятия. Я прошу тебя настолько заранее! Это все. Ну, может, еще организовать фоновую музыку между номерами…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вампил, — уточняет Джебом, — пока ты загоняешь маленьких детишек на сцену.

— Ну… — Джинен откладывает в сторону полотенце, чтобы сложить руки вместе. — Да?

Вздыхая, Джебом передает Джинену миску из рисоварки, чтобы тот мог ее просушить, пока сам он протискивается за его спиной, чтобы начать убирать посуду. Их махонькая кухонька с ограниченной рабочей поверхностью означает, что ужин на двоих часто производит больше посуды, чем может уместиться на их крохотной сушилке для тарелок.

— Хорошо.

Держа миску от рисоварки в одной руке, Джинен поворачивается к нему и тянется через разделяющее коротенькое расстояние, чтобы поцеловать Джебома в уголок рта в качестве благодарности. Джебом не глядя забирает у него миску и переворачивает ее вверх тормашками, кладя как придется на сушку. Подозрительно звучащий бдоньк приглушает стратегически брошенное Джебомом поверх этой самой сушки полотенце, пока он меняет позу, чтобы им было удобнее ласкать друг друга губами, а сам он мог зажать Джинена в кольце своих рук у раковины.

— Не то, чтобы я против отложить домашние дела на потом, — бормочет Джинен спустя несколько минут, пока Джебом ведет губами вниз по его шее, — но…

— Тсс, все хорошо, — шепчет Джебом в ложбинку под его адамовым яблоком и только крепче сжимает руки на его бедрах.

Посуда остается забытой до следующего утра, пока Джебом не вваливается в кухню, пытаясь собрать приличный завтрак перед встречей с вышестоящим руководством в 8.30 утра, на котором он должен говорить об успехах в производстве альбома.

Он бессмысленно ворчит под нос, пытаясь вытащить палочки для еды, чтобы взбить яйца, когда на кухню вползает Джинен, наполовину одетый для работы, с прилизанным чучелом на голове, и близоруко щурится в его направлении.

— А я говорил, — Джинен протягивает ему букет из разнообразных столовых приборов, чтобы Джебом мог с победным видом вытащить пару палочек для еды. В ответ на джебомово вопросительное мычание он поясняет: — По поводу домашних дел.

Джебом издает ворчливый звук, не способный к нормальной речи до первой чашки кофе, и начинает взбивать яйца.

Джинен так же молча включает кофеварку и достает остатки панчана из холодильника.

— Иди переоденься, — говорит он, когда Джебом выливает первую половину яйца на сковородку. — Я справлюсь с заворачиванием омлета.

— Мгм, — хрипит Джебом, целует Джинена в небритую щеку и ползет в сторону спальни.

Позже, когда он выжидает, пока команда A&R, прикрепленные к этому альбому, ругаются между собой и с лидером группы по поводу творческого направления, в который ушел проект, он ручкой прижимает смазанное сонное удовольствие их раннего утра к листам блокнота, записывая строчки поверх распечаток к сегодняшней встрече.

И даже еще позже, когда простая теплота их завтрака кажется лишь далеким воспоминанием, Джебом шлет Джинену серию грустных смайликов, предупреждая его, что не сможет вернуться домой до полуночи.

— Простите нас, господин продюсер, — стыдливым хором говорят мальчишки, с которыми он работает, стоит ему убрать телефон.

Банчан, который был совсем еще ребенком из их компании, когда Джебома только наняли, и успел дебютировать, пока тот защищал диплом, уточняет:

— У вас не будет проблем с прекрасной половинкой, не так ли?

Джебом мрачно глядит на ямочки, образовавшиеся на его щеках и на хор радостных “ого-о-о-о-о”, следующих за его вопросом. Не снизойдя до ответа, он включает повтор последнего сделанного их вокалистом тейка и вопрошающе поднимает бровь. У него есть, что сказать по этому поводу, но Банчан и другие ребята так живо вовлечены в создание своей музыки и Джебом верит в настоящее реальное менторство.

Что, в общем, и послужило одним из поводов для конфликта во время сегодняшнего чертовски раннего утреннего. Если бы Джебому платили по сто вон каждый раз, когда страшно радовался, что он не айдол, он мог бы купить годовой запас люксовой свинины в их с Джиненом любимом ресторанчике.

— Мне нравится, — говорит Джисон. — Сынминни всегда хорошо звучит.

Банчан хмурится и бросает взгляд на Джебома.

— Это правда, но в ритме что-то могло бы быть и посвободнее. И… хен, прости, но мне кажется, что хорошо бы добавить чего-нибудь к инструменталке.

— Мы можем вернуться к этому позже. Что касается Сынмина… тут вопрос в выражении, — наконец подсказывает Джебом, нажимая кнопку интеркома. — Сынмин-а, можешь попробовать погнуть фразу немного больше? Чтобы она звучала посвободнее, как на качелях.

Он возвращается домой ближе к четырем утра, запихивая остававшихся мальчишек из студии в свою машину и подбросив их до расположенной недалеко общаги. На пути из душа Джебом оставляет за собой дорожку из одежды. Лежа в кровати, он проверяет телефон, и он почувствовал бы тепло на сердце, если бы уже не был красным от горячей воды, когда видит последние несколько сообщений от Джинена:

Джинени  
  
**Вчера** 10:18 PM  
))): файтинг, хен!  
хочешь, я пришлю тебе что-нибудь перекусить?  
**Вчера** 11:09 PM  
хорошо, ты, наверное, слишком занят, чтобы это увидеть, пойду-ка я спать! не сиди допоздна, джебомми!  
**Сегодня**  


Работа продолжает изводить его в том же темпе, и Джебому поручают будущий EP сольного исполнителя. Впахивать приходится в спешке, благодаря проклятым господом богом управленческим решениям. Наверное, он должен быть рад, что компания ему настолько доверяет, но он также хотел бы отдыхать в какое-то более-менее нормальное человеческое время, чтобы видеться со своим бойфрендом вживую больше, чем по полчаса посреди ночи.

Судьба складывается так, что Джинен звонит ему, как раз когда он открывает дверь в студию одним утром. Они не видели друг друга уже несколько дней, не пересекаясь расписаниями. Сердце Джебома вдруг ухает вниз, неприятно и без какого-либо логического объяснения. Распахивая дверь плечом, он вытаскивает телефон из кармана, проводит большим пальцем по экрану и позволяет двери захлопнуться за его спиной.

Прижимая телефон к уху, он здоровается:

— Джинен-и?

— Хен, — говорит Джинен, он звучит уже на взводе. — Помнишь, когда я проклинал сокращения бюджета?

— Э, — Джебом моргает, не понимая о чем речь. Он медленно опускает рюкзак на пол, пытаясь успокоить громко бьющееся сердце. — Ну, да?

— И помнишь, когда я говорил, что Хёри-нуна уходит в отпуск по уходу за ребенком?

В его голове звенят маленькие крохотные колокольчики. Хёри-щщи, с которой Джебом виделся мельком, когда забирал Джинена на ужин. Чрезвычайно беременная и с пугающим огоньком понимания в глазах.

— О, — говорит Джебом. — Она что, родила на работе?

— Что? — Джинен тяжело вздыхает, и это заставляет Джебома немного улыбнуться. С усталым кряком он падает в кресло. — Нет, господи, хен. Сейчас всего десять, она бы была в госпитале еще до того, как начались схватки, и…

— О, — повторяет Джебом. Джинен вправду как-то упоминал кесарево.

— Она действительно родила, — говорит Джинен. — Вчера ночью. Но теперь они не собираются нанимать ей замену, и мне только что сказали, что я буду работать вместо нее, и так как ребеночек родился раньше, Хёри-нуна не успела закончить передачу дел, и…

— Джинен-и, — мягко перебивает его Джебом, — дыши. Все будет в порядке. Ты же хотел перейти работать в коллекции, верно? Теперь у тебя есть шанс.

Он слушает, как Джинен вдыхает глоток воздуха и медленно выдыхает.

— Ладно, — тонким голосом говорит Джинен. — Смотреть позитивнее. Во всем есть хорошее. Ага.

— Хочешь, я принесу тебе обед? — спрашивает Джебом.

— Нет, — обрывает его Джинен, вместо паники его голос теперь звенит решимостью. — У меня нет на это времени.

Джебом готов начать протестовать, но в его голове всплывает воспоминание: их первое свидание, когда Джинен признался, что присутствие Джебома его отвлекает.

Улыбаясь, он соглашается.

— Хорошо, но не забывай поесть.

— Фу, — ворчит в ответ Джинен. — У тебя такой самодовольный голос. Не забуду. Ты тоже, хен. Спасибо.

Следующий месяц проходит в похожем графике: Джинен начинает ночевать у Джебома в половине случаев, чтобы они могли выкроить хотя бы какое-то время вместе. Даже если это значит, что им приходится ютиться на джебомовом диване, переплетясь ногами и работая каждый в своем ноутбуке.

Никто не говорил Джебому, когда тот начинал карьеру в музыкальном бизнесе, что ему придется делать такое количество не-музыкального труда.

— Взрослая жизнь, — горестно завывает он, пытаясь сообразить, как нарисовать таймлайн без помощи экселя. Паверпоинта? Вордарта? Может, нужно стать по-настоящему олдскульным и вернуться к пеинту. — Тебе разрешено заказывать алкоголь и есть торт, когда захочешь, но тебе также придется пользоваться экселем.

— Джебом-а, — отвлекшись, зовет Джинен. Он так и не поднял головы, все еще сконцентрированный на той невероятной магии, которую он сам творит в экселе. Бюджет для эзотерических библиотечных штук. Насколько Джебом может рассмотреть, он только что создал новый лист и на нем каким-то чудесным образом появляется табличка, хотя Джинен просто перетаскивает цифры из столбика в столбик на экране своего ноутбука. — Ты мне очень дорог, но нам придется Поговорить, если ты начнешь высказывать гадости про единственную настоящую любовь моей жизни, Майкрософт Эксель.

Все их старые проблемы забыты, но то, как Джинен тем тихим утром сорвался по одному вопросу, продолжает ныть на задворках джебомова сознания. Он заботливо наблюдает за происходящим, изо всех сил пытается быть внимательным, но не слишком давить. Чтобы победить стресс, Джинен учится готовить треугольный кимпаб, который Джебом теперь через день носит на работу. Банковское приложение в телефоне Джебома ругается на него за раздувание расходов на бензин, потому что он то и дело заставляет себя сделать перерыв, чтобы проехать два квартала до библиотеки Джинена и обратно. Однажды в пятницу Джинен неожиданно появляется в студии Джебома, так поздно, что уже практически утро, и приносит с собой рамён из магазина и домашнее щикхе от бабушки, которая держит работающую до ночи лавку на углу дома Джинена.

— Сколько еще, — полусонно бормочет он в самодельную подушку, которую он сделал из худи Джебома, — это будет продолжаться.

Джебом смотрит на него. Он имеет в виду… сегодняшнюю работу или этот период в их жизни в общем?

— Хен? — сонно моргает Джинен. Он складывает очки и убирает их на спинку дивана.

— Я скоро закончу, — сквозь ком в горле обещает Джебом. — Этот альбом вот-вот будет готов.

***

К концу августа у альбома, над которым они с Банчаном и ребятами работали, уже готов мастер и они запускают его в производство — диджитал и физические копии. У Джебома чувство, будто впервые за долгое время он может вдохнуть полной грудью.

С другой стороны, Джинен все еще по уши тонет в делах и все больше и больше страдает по этому поводу.

— Я люблю свою работу, — слышит Джебом шептание Джинена одним вечером, пока тот лежит, раскинув руки-ноги в стороны, на полу в квартире Джебома. — Я люблю свою работу.

Низкий столик отодвинут в сторону, и вентилятор довольно бесполезно дует на тазик с тающим льдом. Джебом включает кондиционер и перешагивает через ноги Джинена, чтобы закрыть окна.

— Я принес арбуз, — сообщает он, садясь, скрестив ноги, у головы Джинена, — холодный.

— Не хочу есть, — капризничает Джинен и перекатывается набок. Он кладет голову Джебому на колени и лицом утыкается ему в живот.

Джебом обеспокоенно гладит его по голове.

— Джинен-и… как я могу помочь?

Что бы Джинен ни ответил, разобрать слова невозможно.

— Ну давай, — Джебом поглаживает его по изгибу уха. — Поешь хоть что-нибудь. Это поможет тебе думать.

Джинен поворачивается лицом вверх и ложится на спину.

— Не могу. У меня мозг вскипел. Я работаю за двоих и мне нельзя жаловаться, потому что я новый сотрудник.

— А как насчет… у тебя есть помощник-студент? Которым ты был раньше? Или, мм, кто-нибудь, кто согласится работать в библиотеке за зачет?

— Джебом, — говорит Джинен, протягивая руку, чтобы остановить джебомово бестолковое размахивание руками. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты послушал, как я жалуюсь.

И Джебом слушает, хотя также он не забывает потом коротко переговорить с Югемом в следующий раз, когда тот подбрасывает уже чуть менее увядающего Джинена до дома, и узнает, что а) они действительно наняли студента, когда джиненова шефиня наконец-то заметила, как ее новый сотрудник находится на грани нервного срыва; и б) Югем шантажом заставил хена с танцев принять участие в библиотечной программе за зачет.

— Я не говорю, что поддерживаю эксплуатацию студенческого труда, — кривя сердцем, объясняет Джебом, — но вы с Джиненом реально родственники.

— Прикуси язык, — ядовито одергивает его Джинен, выходя из ванной, мокрый и раскрасневшийся.

Теперь у Джебома больше свободного времени, чтобы разработать план и коварно выкрасть Джинена после Чусока отдыхать на острова. Семейные фестивали всегда требуют после себя достойного отпуска.

— Хен, — сонно жалуется Джинен после того, как Джебом чуть ли не на руках доносит его до машины, — я так удобно лежал.

— Ты все поймешь позже, — обещает ему Джебом. — А пока спи.

И Джинен проваливается обратно в сон, просыпаясь только когда они перебираются через металлический помост на паром.

— Чо… — бормочет Джинен. — Этотипа ужастик?

Джебом ржет.

— Детка, мы едем в Муыдо.

Прижавшись лицом к золотым отблескам позднего летнего солнышка через окошко, Джинен возражает:

— Это не означает, что ты не собираешься меня убить.

Но он послушно выходит из машины, когда они паркуются, и позволяет Джебому подоставать его десять минут поездки на пароме.

Пляж, на котором Джебом забронировал им хижину, всего в получасе от места, куда привозит их паром. И вскоре они уже стоят голыми ногами — чистый теплый песочек сыпется между пальцами их ног — в паре метров от входной двери.

На исходе лета играющий в их волосах нежный ветерок гонит высокие пушистые белые облачка по просторам темно-синего неба далеко над их головами.

— Ты привез меня на пляж? — спрашивает Джинен, он выглядит довольным, а прическа уже растрепана от ветра.

Поправив очки Джинена, чтобы те сидели ровнее на его носе, Джебом передразнивает его:

— Похоже на то.

— Ну, — говорит Джинен. Он глубоко вздыхает, сбрасывает с себя рубашку и бежит в сторону моря.

Джебом кричит:

— Йее!

А потом кидает джиненову рубашку на крыльцо и бежит вслед за ним.

Радость от водных игрищ — всех этих брызганья и попыток утопить друг друга — пропадает довольно быстро, и плавающий на спине, нежно раскачиваемый волнами Желтого моря, Джинен притягивает его к себе за локоть.

— Полежи тоже, Джебом-и, — лениво произносит Джинен, его тягучее сатури смешивается с шумом моря. — Давай. Как выдры.

— Я не хочу потеряться в море, — но Джебом все равно отталкивается от мягкого песка на морском дне и переворачивается на спину, легонько двигая ногами, чтобы оставаться на плаву.

Джинен смеется булькающим счастливым смехом.

— Если бы меня бросили жить на необитаемом острове, ты бы был в моем шорт-листе.

— Только в шорт-листе? — Джебом пытается сесть и в итоге тонет жопой вниз. Он выныривает, отфыркиваясь и вдохнув соленую воду носом, и видит смеющееся лицо Джинена прямо перед собой. Это стоит того, как щиплется соленая вода.

— Ну, ты знаешь, моя нуна довольна полезна в хозяйстве, — легкомысленно поясняет Джинен. — Смогла воспитать двух малышей и все такое.

— Матери не в счет, — возражает Джебом, возвращаясь к берегу. — Их силы пугающи. Пошли, давай отдохнем в тени.

Они дремлют, чтобы восстановиться после ранней пробудки, а потом едят огромные порции нэммёна в одном из ресторанчиков, которыми усыпано побережье, и немного хайкают вместо разминки. От пляжа ведет какая-то известная, согласно быстрому серченью в навере, тропа, и им она вполне подходит.

Тропа оказывается гораздо длиннее ожидаемого и охватывает половину побережья, прежде чем свернуть к холмам, сосредоточенным в центре. К тому моменту, когда они это понимают, уже слишком поздно возвращаться.

— И все равно такой классный день, — говорит Джинен, придерживая свою шляпу от солнца одной рукой и глядя на море в сторону небольшого темно-зеленого острова вдалеке.

Джебом фотографирует его таким: не замечая фотографа, одной ногой он упирается в скалу, а ветер развевает полы его рубашки. Звук затвора заставляет Джинена обернуться и нахмуриться, а его губы уже морщатся в гримасе.

— Эй, отдай! — Джинен властным жестом указывает на камеру Джебома. — Иди-ка ты встань… да, вот там хорошо. Тебе тоже нужны приличные фотографии.

Джинен отбирает у него фотокамеру на весь остаток их пути, и по дороге обратно на пляж они устраивают весьма прикладной курс обучения уличной фотографии. После они снова дремлют на песке, потом заглядывают в барбекюшную, прежде чем остановиться в уютном местечке на пляже, где проведут остаток вечера.

Ночь не торопится вступить в свои права; мутная грань, где море встречается с небом, все еще окрашена в розоватые и темные золотисто-оранжевые оттенки, хотя солнце далеко скрылось за горизонтом. Луна, подобно огромной монете цвета слоновой кости, тоже уже давно выплыла на темно-синее ночное небо.

— Морские сумерки, — говорит Джебом, поправляя фокальное расстояние на камере и глядя на Джинена сквозь объектив. Джинен раскинулся на их пляжном полотенце и в приглушенном освещении выглядит как мечта: волосы в беспорядке от ветра и соли, после небольшого финального заплыва он надел обратно рубашку, но не стал застегиваться. — Прекрасное время для прекрасных фотографий. — Наводя фокус на терпеливо слушающего Джинена, он нажимает кнопку спуск. — Прекрасных людей.

Практически сразу же Джинен корчит гримасу, и Джебом делает еще одно фото и смеется.

— Хен, — ноет Джинен. — Ты такой скользкий.

— Что я могу сказать, — пожимает плечами Джебом и аккуратно убирает камеру, прежде чем залезть на небрежно раскинувшегося на пляже Джинена. С надеждой он проводит рукой снизу вверх по перепачканному в песке голому бедру к беспечно задранным плавкам. — Ты меня вдохновляешь.

— Мы не будем здесь разыгрывать Анаис Нин. Я просто отказываюсь, — возражает Джинен, накрывая ладонь Джебома своей и беспощадно отводя их руки в сторону. — От песка больно и это вообще не сексуально. И ты до скончания веков будешь ныть, что он везде пролез.

Это заставляет Джебома замереть.

— Хорошо, — он встает и протягивает Джинену руку. — Давай тогда вернемся.

Джинен растерянно моргает на него, не ожидав такой быстрой капитуляции.

— Раздражение от песка — это ужасно, — объясняет Джебом. — Для нас обоих.

— Рад, что ты со мной согласен, — улыбается ему Джинен.

Они возвращаются в снятую Джебомом хижину бегом и врываются сквозь двери, полные смеха и загребущих рук.

*** 

Рано — так рано, что это еще даже не настоящее утро — их будит грохочущий гром и внезапный рев дождя за окном. Предрассветное зарево мягким слабым светом ложится сквозь римские шторы и делает мягче ворчливое и сморщенное лицо Джинена.

Джебом пододвигается ближе, шепотом делится секретом только для них двоих: 

— Я написал тебе песню.

— Ах, — хриплым ото сна голосом отвечает все еще вредный Джинен. — Так значит все-таки я твоя муза.

Джебом мягко фыркает, пиная Джинена.

— Просто послушай, хорошо?

Он накрывает их с головой одеялом и нажимает плей, не дожидаясь ответа Джинена. Первая раскатистая нота похожа на камешек, брошенный в пруд.

Бледный предрассветный свет, размытый непрекращающейся грозой, не может пробраться под одеяло. В этом теплом мирке темно; его освещает только экран джебомова телефона. Этот свет бросает интересные тени на лицо Джинена, но Джебом видит, как он сосредоточенно приоткрывает губы, проговаривает про себя последние строчки куплета.

Он распахивает глаза, стоит Джебому прижаться еще ближе и начать петь, грубовато и не в ноты, но мучительно искренне, первые строчки на английском.

Джинен стирает оставшиеся сантиметры между их телами, его майка шуршит не в такт сладкому и гулкому шептанию джебомова голоса, вторящему записанному треку. Длинные густые ресницы Джинена ложатся на его скулы, и он снова закрывает глаза. Джебом проводит костяшками пальцев по успевшей раскраснеться щеке, очерчивает подушечкой большого пальца линию под глазом.

Как раз в тот момент, когда его голос ломается на слове _“меня”_ в предпоследнем куске перед припевом, Джинен прижимается вверх и ближе.

Это так, так мягко. Джебом чувствует себя одновременно невесомым и будто проваливающимся в матрас, будто они висят в воздухе, переплетенные между собой, как запятые, в их маленьком коконе, подвешенном во времени. Чувство нереальности происходящего дополняет тепло их тел под тонким одеялом; нога Джинена, зажатая между его собственными; рука Джинена и то, как он гладит Джебома по ребрам вверх и вниз; рот Джинена, такой мокрый и гостеприимный.

— Ты же на самом деле не считаешь, что я ангел, — шепчет Джинен, отодвинувшись, чтобы скрыть лицо в изгибе шеи Джебома. Последние ноты трека давным-давно замолкли.

Джебом прячет смех в его волосах, пахнущих камелиями и все еще хранящих остатки морской соли. На ум неожиданно приходит, каким сварливым стал Джинен, когда выяснилось, что Джебом забыл телефон на пароме и ему пришлось нестись обратно, чтобы вернуть его, пока не стало поздно.

— Даже у ангелов порой случаются вспышки гнева, — говорит он.

— У меня не бывает вспышек гнева, — возмущен Джинен.

— Мгм, — мычит Джебом. — Ну что, тебе нравится?

Джинен медленно моргает, и Джебом понимает, что каждое движение его ресниц полно сарказма.

— Понравилось ли мне? Мне что, еще раз продемонстрировать?

Джебом не прячет глупую улыбку, которая, как он знает, сейчас украшает его лицо.

— Ну типа, я не буду возражать.

— Спасибо, — говорит Джинен спустя какое-то время. — За песню. И за то, что организовал все это.

Дождь продолжает мерно стучать по стеклу и тонким деревянным стенам их арендованной хижины. Под ритмичным тук-тук-тук ритмом дождя слышится далекий низкий гул: бушующее море, разбивающиеся о берег волны. Хорошо, что Джебом приготовил завтрак и на сегодня тоже.

— Я сам хотел, — объясняет Джебом.

Джинен фыркает и пинает Джебома по лодыжке — просто до нее легче всего дотянуться, когда он распластан поверх Джебома. Его вес пока что ощущается очень успокаивающим. 

— Научись принимать комплименты, Бом-а.

— Нет, в смысле, — он пытается разобраться в том порыве, который заставил его записать песню и организовать их поездку, и облачить его в слова. — Как будто это нужно было сделать. Как… для меня тоже, я тоже этого хотел. 

Они так плотно прижаты друг к другу, что он чувствует задумчивое мычание Джинена грудной клеткой.

— Я имею в виду, — пытается развить свою мысль Джебом и замирает, когда Джинен вжимается в его ладонь, надежно лежащую у него на пояснице. Джинен приподнимается на локтях, чтобы посмотреть Джебому в лицо. Где-то за занавесью дождя встало солнце, чтобы тускло осветить выражение ожидания на лице Джинена. — Я имею в виду, — пытается снова подобрать слова Джебом, — ведь я тоже по тебе скучал. До этого. Последние пару месяцев.

— Ох, — на лице Джинена происходит что-то очень сложное. — Ох, хен.

— Я не жалуюсь, — спешит поправить себя Джебом, — я понимаю, тебе было гораздо хуже…

— ...это не соревнование… 

— ...и ты так хорошо ко мне относишься, — продолжает Джебом, игнорируя раздраженные попытки себя перебить, — и я просто хотел сделать что-то хорошее для тебя тоже. И забрать тебя на чуть-чуть. Себе. Наверное.

Джинен следит за его словами с выражением лица, который Джебом еще не научился переводить.

— Я не знаю, что бы я делал, — медленно и четко говорит Джинен, — без тебя. Хен. Глупышка.

Логически Джебом понимает, что Джинен — полностью способный за себя постоять взрослый человек, который, наверное, просто жил бы своей жизнью — и это хорошо. Это не останавливает пламя, которое сейчас раскрывается под его ребрами.

— Джинен-и, — беспомощно зовет он.

— Все в порядке, — смех Джинена тихий и низкий. — Я понимаю. Все равно ты все это сказал в песне.

— Ага, — Джебом поднимает руки, чтобы облегченно прижать к себе Джинена. — Я так и сделал. Давай так еще полежим, хорошо?

Джинен послушно плюхается на него обратно.

— Давай, — выдыхает он. — Нам все равно в ближайшее время не нужно никуда спешить.


End file.
